The present invention relates to a method for conditioning and preserving eggs of insect oophage parasites. In the field of agriculture, more particularly that of the protection of plants against damaging insects, by the biological route, it is known to resort to oophage parasites of the Trichogramma genus in the control of pests. For these pests, the method of control consists of mass-producing Trichogramma from eggs of a user host, generally selected from among Lepidoptera of food products, then of transferring these eggs, once parasitised, into the fields where they give birth to adult Trichogramma which parasite the eggs of the pests to be destroyed.